


Red String of Fate (Followed to You) (Nick Amaro)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:28* wiTH EITHER NICK OR CARISI - ava :-))my amaro lovin’ self of course chose him -e*the one where some people can see the red string of fate and follow it to their soulmates.word count: 461warnings: none





	

The lines were everywhere, but you were one of the only people able to see them. A Seer, they called it, someone who could see the red lines of fate drawing you to the ones you were meant to be with.

You had noticed, in all your years of seeing these bright strings, that when you found someone you were meant to be around the string throbbed and then disappeared- well, all except one. Every string would disappear except the string that led you to your soulmate, your lover, the One crafted just for you.

That string was thicker, larger, than all of the other strings hanging in the air. It had more weight behind it’s pull and you wanted to follow it, just once, with no other goal in mind. So you woke up on a Saturday morning with that in mind- you dressed and looked at the fat, red, string that seemed to be humming. You finally were dressed, already fed, when you finally decided to spend your Saturday morning hunting down the person that was meant for you.

You were excited, running your hand over the string even though you couldn’t feel it, and nearly jogging. Just the thought- the idea- that you were going to see the one made for you. The one who was meant to love you, to care for you.

And suddenly, the string was shaking as you neared a park. They had to be there- you knew it, you felt it. They had to be there, waiting for you. You wondered, as you watched the vibrating string disappear between the trees, if they were around the bend. You wondered if they could see it, too, the string that connected them to you.

Finally everything was answered, in one brief moment. A man, tall, slender, muscular, hopeful, barreled through the trees in jeans and an NYPD hoodie, backwards ball cap on his head. The string was shaking, vibrating, as it came out of your stomach and went into his. Your heart soared and you took several steps forward, the man doing the same. It was like a switch, really, when you saw his eyes for the first time, amber and sparkling, and you leapt toward him, and he toward you.

Neither of you cared that you didn’t even know his name, or his history, you kissed him. You clutched onto his shoulders as he pressed close to you, for the first time in your life the thick string not existing.

His voice, oh, his voice was the most precious thing that you heard when he began to spoke, “My name is Nick… I’m so glad I’ve finally found you.” You gave him your name, kissing him once more.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”


End file.
